


Night Above Manhattan

by sternfleck



Series: In Any Galaxy - Fic Diptych [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux in Lingerie, Flirting, Hux is a Tease, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, a hint of exhibitionism, blink and you’ll miss it reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternfleck/pseuds/sternfleck
Summary: Modern AU power couple Kylux are trying to enjoy a movie night at home with takeaway and wine...but Hux has dressed up for the occasion, and can't seem to stop being a tease.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: In Any Galaxy - Fic Diptych [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894573
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	Night Above Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a modern AU with Duel of the Fates power couple Kylux dynamics.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a twitfic, but it got too long. I had ambitions of polishing and expanding it for AO3, but at this point I'm just going to post it for all of you to enjoy as you will. Cheers!

Kylo steps in from the snowy night with a bottle of red wine and a paper bag of pastries. Before he can take off his coat, Hux is in his arms, pressed to his chest, kissing him.

As they kiss, Hux twists in Kylo’s arms to shrug off his silk dressing-gown. It falls to the floor with a silver shimmer, and then Kylo’s hands are skating over hot skin. He pulls back. Is Hux entirely undressed to greet him here, in the dim golden glow of the entry hall?

He’s not. Underneath, Hux is in lingerie and stockings, silk and lace in the same pearl-silver as his dressing-gown. The silver of a distant star, or of city light on new snow.

For Kylo, this display is a pleasant surprise. He was expecting to meet Hux on their sofa, where they’ve made plans to watch some long black-and-white war movie in lamplight, eating Thai delivery and the pastries Kylo’s brought. Hux dresses up for their nights like this when he feels like it, but tonight there’s a special intensity in the way he kisses Kylo, like he’s missed him. Like he means for tonight to be more than their usual date night in.

Hux falls back against the wall and pulls Kylo with him, so that Kylo has to set everything down to put his hands all over him. Hux shivers at the melted snow on Kylo’s gloves, but it’s a good shiver that makes him press closer. They kiss for a long time, Kylo mouthing along Hux’s jaw, licking into the heat of his mouth.

The snow on Kylo’s dark coat speckles Hux’s silk with spots as it melts. Everywhere he touches Hux, he leaves broad damp snowmelt handprints that make Hux moan at each touch.

On the other wall of their flat’s entry hall hangs a long mirror. When Kylo pulls back from kissing Hux’s neck, he catches Hux watching the mirror, cheeks flushed, eyes hazy. He follows Hux’s attention, turns, still holding him by the waist.

“You look good,” Kylo says, needlessly. Hux knows how good he looks like this, or he wouldn’t dress up. Still, Hux casts his eyes down and makes a choked, happy noise when Kylo brushes his cold nose against Hux’s warm one.

“I was looking at _you_ ,” Hux answers. He’s almost accusatory as he pulls back and brings his eyes up to Kylo’s once more. “The way your shoulders move under your coat.” He taps Kylo’s upper arm, like he’s brushing away snow that’s long melted.

“You’re a marvel of engineering,” Hux goes on, pursing his lips as he scans Kylo from his damp hair to where his hips are pressed to Hux’s. His gaze is cold, but his bare skin is warm even through Kylo’s gloves. “Not replicable, but worthy of admiration.”

“You could clone me,” Kylo jokes. He’s half-stupid from the compliments, just wants to touch, to keep kissing, wants Hux, Hux, Hux. He tugs off his gloves and lets them fall to the floor, next to the bag of pastries and the wine.

Hux, as expected, scoffs away Kylo’s suggestion, but he brings his hands up to Kylo’s chest and unfastens the first coat button, then the second. “I’m a mechanical engineer, not a biological one. And one of you is more than I can handle.”

“You handle me better than anyone else could.” Kylo takes Hux by the hips in a tight grip that makes Hux’s eyelashes flutter across his cheeks. The lace on his hips is soft and fine, warm from his skin.

What he’s wearing is new to Kylo, likely bought on one of Hux’s work trips abroad. Kylo is already imagining ruining Hux’s fine underclothes, tearing them off. He’ll blame the wine, or say he doesn’t know his own strength, whispering false apologies into Hux’s skin, _sorry, baby, sorry,_ as though Hux doesn’t love it too. After all, that had to be what Hux had in mind when he met Kylo at the door with his eyes dark and his skin bared.

Eventually, they’ll be on the sofa with their film—the food delivery is still on the way, after all—but Kylo can please Hux in the minutes before dinner arrives.

Hux clings to his neck when Kylo lifts him from the hips to carry him to their bedroom. He wraps his long legs around Kylo’s waist, over his coat. The noise Hux makes when Kylo’s hands slide lower is something between a moan and a hiss. He squirms, wanting.

“You’ll ruin our plans,” Hux whispers into Kylo’s neck, hot-mouthed and keen. “I’ll be in no state to concentrate on anything tonight.”

They both know that’s not true. Hux’s powers of focus are legendary, even after an orgasm or two. However, it’s a flattering idea, the thought that Kylo could tease Hux enough to leave him obsessed. It’s what Hux has done to Kylo tonight, after all. Kylo could never say no to Hux dressed up for him like this.

Kylo will think of this tomorrow at work, loosening his shirt collar, letting his mind wander. Wishing Hux were there with him in his office high above the city, dressed like this, sitting on Kylo’s desk with his legs spread in their stockings, bidding Kylo to kneel.

But tonight, he pins Hux against the bedroom door, still holding him up with both hands spread across his ass. Hux gasps at the force of Kylo’s body on his, and tightens his legs around Kylo’s waist.

“You want me?” Kylo teases, stating the obvious. Hux throws his head back when Kylo’s mouth lands on his collarbone, and he squirms closer again, though they’re already pressed together. But Kylo pulls back, wanting to hear Hux declare his desire.

“You’ve given me no choice,” Hux spits. “Your big hands all over me like this. How am I meant to resist?” He’s not meant to, obviously. He’s the one who threw himself on Kylo at the door, dressed in scraps that cost more than some people’s rent.

Hux’s hand ventures down to the bedroom doorknob. He’s going to open the door, let it swing inward, even though his weight is supported against it and he could fall. He knows Kylo will catch him. Hux isn’t a trusting person. This display of trust makes Kylo want him all the more.

But before Hux can turn the doorknob and further test Kylo’s strength, something lights up and buzzes against Kylo’s chest. Hux’s eyebrows shoot up. He reaches into his silk bralette and pulls out his phone.

“Food has arrived,” he says, wriggling out of Kylo’s arms and stepping back to the entryway in his efficient way. He slips on his casual shoes, a pair of black oxfords. “You were just out in the storm. I’ll go down and fetch it.”

For a moment, Kylo is speechless. Hux, in their building’s sleek lobby, dressed in almost nothing. He’s not sure whether the idea provokes more arousal or outrage, though it’s certainly outrageous—the young doorman Mitaka would never recover.

“You don’t like that idea?” Hux admires himself in the hall mirror. His glance back at Kylo is wicked. “Come here, then. I have one you’ll like more.”

When Kylo approaches, Hux’s hands go to his chest, undoing the last of his coat buttons. Hux peels the coat down over Kylo’s shoulders, and Kylo shrugs it off, lets himself be undressed. Once he’s free of his coat, dressed down to his jacket and shirt, Hux surveys him again, with approval.

“Go set up what we’re watching,” he commands. “I won’t be long.”

Hux shakes the last of the snow off Kylo’s overcoat and slides his pale arms into the sleeves. Tugs it around himself like a bulky version of the dressing-gown still pooled on the entry hall’s glossy floor.

The coat is long enough for Hux, but too large. It highlights the differences between their bodies, highlights how small Hux really is compared to Kylo. It leaves Kylo wanting to...well, do what Kylo always wants to do when he thinks too closely about any aspect of Hux.

Hux smirks at Kylo’s desperate stare. “Go on,” he prompts with a flick of his hand. “Get everything ready.” Then he opens the door and slips out of the flat into the main hall, a faint smile on his lips, Kylo’s long coat flickering behind him.

Kylo shakes his head clear. All too quickly, it fills again with images of Hux’s trip down to the lobby—Hux languidly leaning against the wall of the gilded lift, trotting out to the snowy street to seize their bag of Thai delivery.

Surely no one will guess what Hux is wearing under his coat. He’s tall, slim, always fashionable. Anyone would assume the oversized coat is a statement piece. Kylo clenches his teeth at the thought of Hux hiding his beauty away like that, keeping it a secret only Kylo gets to see.

If he were his younger self, or a version of himself from some other, darker lifetime, Kylo would kick or hit something, break something to release this blissful tension that overwhelms him at the reminder that Hux is his. That this is their flat, where they live together. Where they've made a life, high above the snow-covered city. Where Hux meets him at the door, and kisses him, and wears his coat.

But Kylo doesn’t do that sort of thing now. Instead, he turns towards the kitchen, to get forks and spoons and those linen napkins Hux likes. This means tonight’s film is his choice, now.

He wonders how upset Hux would get if he put on some trashy slasher flick. Upset enough to forget the movie, maybe. Upset enough to forget dinner for the moment, forget the pastries and wine, and take out all his displeasure on Kylo in the bedroom.

Or perhaps right here on the sofa. That would be fine. Kylo wouldn’t mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on twitter at [sternfleck](https://twitter.com/sternfleck) and I'm also on tumblr at [sternfleck](https://sternfleck.tumblr.com/).


End file.
